


Pound It

by rebeccastceir



Series: Playing House [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff and very very light angst, M/M, no drama just fluff, one of those tumblr prompts that goes around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir
Summary: “Pleasejust pound it into the wall like I asked you to,” Hanzo grumbled.Jesse grinned. “I’ll poundyouinto the wall.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Playing House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151030
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Pound It

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a smutty little one-shot while I work out a plot kink in Fool's Gold! Love y'all! <3

“ _Please_ just pound it into the wall like I asked you to,” Hanzo grumbled.

Jesse grinned. “I’ll pound _you_ into the wall.”

Hanzo bit the inside of his lip and did his best to scowl.

They had fooled around a few times back at the base, and since they had great chemistry, both on missions and in and out of bed, they were the natural choice to be sent undercover as a couple. Since they would be here for a while, Jesse - for reasons known only to himself - had insisted that the most normal thing couples did was buy a “fixer-upper” and fix it up. Winston - on a spate of vicarious living through his agents - had enthusiastically encouraged them to do so, wanting regular updates and checking in with them daily for progress reports and photos (Jesse and Hanzo had both drawn the line at wearing ear buds or cameras). Jesse had picked the house - good bones, he said, but room for improvements - how he knew the difference Hanzo couldn’t say - and insisted they do most of the repair work themselves. One week in, Hanzo couldn’t think of a single venture more likely to drive new couples _apart_. He was also having the time of his life.

It was very, _very_ important to him that Jesse not know this.

Jesse’s natural flirtatiousness had come out in _spades_ on this mission, and Hanzo was determined to keep it that way. Jesse was handsy in the coffee shop and at the grocery store. He wrapped himself around Hanzo from behind and leaned his chin on his shoulder whenever they stopped to talk to someone. He made lunch plans and dinner dates, he called Hanzo pet names and grabbed his butt. His affectionate displays increased in number and severity the more Hanzo looked annoyed, and it had taken Hanzo all of two seconds to realize that he had zero idea how to reciprocate in kind in order to keep them coming. He _had_ to look annoyed if he wanted Jesse to keep it up. Fortunately for him, it hadn’t failed him yet.

“You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” he said now, eyes narrowed, chin raised and jutting.

He realized immediately he’d taken it a step too far.

Jesse’s eyes dropped to Hanzo’s lips -

\- and then he was on him, tongue down his throat and hands under his shirt, Hanzo’s paintbrush and his own hammer thudding forgotten to the hardwood floor. They hadn’t had sex in the house yet, though Hanzo wasn’t sure why - they were both too tired, probably - but clearly they were going to do so now. Jesse picked him up, Hanzo’s legs clamped around his waist, and tottered over to the drop-cloth-covered couch, dumping them both onto it.

“This is not the wall,” Hanzo grumbled, as Jesse peeled him out of his t-shirt.

“Into the couch, then,” Jesse said, diving in for more kisses, hot hungry mouth and warm, calloused hands. Hanzo closed his eyes with how good they both felt. “Gotta break this in, too, y’know. It’s tradition.”

Hanzo growled - he seriously doubted it. He was also enjoying this too much to actually care. He forced himself to focus. Appearances. Right. “Why did you tell the woman at the grocery store we were married?”

“Cover.” Jesse’s kisses trailed down the side of his neck, making him shiver.

“We don’t have wedding photos. Or an anniversary.”

“Civil ceremony. Married at the courthouse. Two months ago,” Jesse panted. His lips moved down to Hanzo’s clavicles, down his sternum. Hanzo didn’t even try to hide the way his body responded, as Jesse’s lips and hungry kisses trailed further down his stomach.

“We don’t have rings.”

Jesse unbuttoned Hanzo’s pants and spread them wide. “You don’t like ‘em.”

He pulled Hanzo’s underwear down, and Hanzo lost his train of thought for a while. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was trying to get it back, when he was getting what he wanted. Finally it struck him:

He grabbed a handful of Jesse’s hair and pulled him back up, and then rolled them both quickly, pinning him to the couch cushions and straddling his hips, bright eager grin and sparkling amusement. Jesse’s eyes widened. “How else will anyone know you are _mine_?” Hanzo asked.

Jesse stared at him, dumbstruck.

Hanzo had the giddy realization that he was _doing it_ , he was _flirting_ \- well beyond flirting, actually, but Jesse wasn’t complaining - and, still grinning, he quickly unbuttoned Jesse’s shirt and leaned forward, burying his face in Jesse’s throat and aiming to create the biggest, darkest hickey he could manage. His hands found their way to Jesse’s chest, chaste at first, right at the top, near his collar bones, and then gradually traveling down over his chest under his shirt, over his pecs, until his fingers were curling around Jesse’s ribs, thumbs brushing his nipples, and Jesse was rocking and moaning beneath him. Hanzo wiggled around until Jesse’s bulging crotch was rocking up into his own, teasing them both mercilessly through their jeans.

Jesse groaned deep, his hands squeezing desperately at Hanzo’s thighs. “You’re _killin’_ me, Han.”

“What do you want?” Hanzo asked softly. It was an admission: He didn’t know how to finish this. He knew how to finish _sex_ \- that was the easy part. But how to flirt his way through, when to let go and simply _be_. How to relax and _enjoy_ it. He was stuck.

Jesse rolled them on their sides and claimed Hanzo’s mouth for a deeper, softer kiss, and then, mouths still occupied, gently pushed Hanzo’s knees off his hips. A hand down Hanzo’s backside shucked his pants and underwear, and Hanzo kicked them off the couch, then helped Jesse out of his own. As soon as they were bare Jesse tangled their legs together, then reached between them and straightened their cocks. Hanzo shivered at the touch, an eager whimper rising out of his nose.

“I gotcha, Han,” Jesse murmured softly. “I gotcha.” And his voice was so deep and rich and warm that Hanzo settled into him instantly. Jesse’s hand shifted back up Hanzo’s spine, holding him between his shoulder blades, the other hand buried deep in his hair, and Hanzo knew it must be an awkward position for him, with his shoulder kinked up like that, but everything felt so good he would literally rather die than let him move.

Jesse had absolutely no intention of moving. Hanzo was making serious efforts to _play_ , in a way Jesse had never seen him do before, but always gotten the impression he wanted to try. They’d fooled around - Hanzo blatantly pulling Jesse aside and telling him when he wanted sex, Jesse dropping innuendo until Hanzo rolled his eyes and pulled him off somewhere - but Jesse was sensing something new in this. Hanzo’s attention felt bright, eager, and Jesse wanted to coax it out of him before he got shy and hid it away again. He was reassured when Hanzo tangled their legs together even further, toes caressing Jesse’s shins without realizing it, and pressed their lips together just a little bit tighter…

Hanzo wiggled as close to Jesse as he could get, driven by the cool air at his back and Jesse’s heat at his front, warm mouth and eager lips, and everything about them pressed together. He let his hand run down Jesse’s spine, let it linger in the beautiful curve of the small of his back, trace the elegant shape of his hip and the little dimple right above the muscle of his butt. Hanzo let himself grin as he grabbed it, squeezing a glorious handful of muscle, felt and heard and drank down like liquor Jesse’s happy little moan.

“God, you’re good at this,” Jesse hummed. Hanzo’s arm ran in the space between Jesse’s neck and the couch, and he curled his hand around. He couldn’t really play with his hair - it was too short, though it swayed forward into his eyes like it did on that beach job - but he could play with Jesse’s ear, lightly stroke the shell of it and all the vulnerable skin down into his neck. Jesse shivered lightly, and suddenly aimed his face into the space between Hanzo’s neck and the pillow, kissing his throat. Hanzo rolled back to give him room, and Jesse followed him, making use of it.

Hanzo drank up the attention for a while. Such a novelty, not to have to act grumpy to get it. He could simply lay there and enjoy it. He had no idea what lengths he’d have to go to to get it again. “Jesse,” he asked softly, “what are we?”

Jesse picked his head up immediately. “We’re playin’ house, sugar,” he grinned, lopsided, eyes bright. His hand came up to stroke Hanzo’s cheek, and then darted back down to his hip, making sure he didn’t roll off the couch. “None of this has to go back to Gibralter,” he said reassuringly. His nose dipped forward and nuzzled alongside Hanzo’s. “Though I’d be lyin’ if I said I didn’t want it to.”

Hanzo felt something flare in him - hope, maybe - and he leaned forward and kissed Jesse as if staking a claim to it. Jesse grinned and rolled backwards with him, so that it was Hanzo on top, -ish, and Jesse with a hand free to explore all along the beautiful length of his back. Hanzo slid a hand between them, felt Jesse nuzzle into his palm, eager for the attention, already slippery with precome. Hanzo was too - he hadn’t even felt it in all the beautiful distraction - but he quickly spread it around, settled his hand around them. Jesse’s hand joined him, thumb brushing Hanzo’s, making him shiver.

“’Y’alright?” Jesse asked him carefully.

Hanzo nodded quickly. “Never better,” he admitted. And that was the truth. He put his mouth back on Jesse’s, claiming him.

He woke a little while later, Jesse still dozing beneath him on the couch. He felt lazy and content, body slightly sticky with dried sweat and cum. Neither feeling bothered him, though he admitted he didn’t want to wear them for much longer. He quietly pushed up without waking Jesse, and ran a shower in the downstairs bathroom. He debated, while he rinsed off, whether he should continue pretending to be mad at Jesse for dismantling the upstairs master bath, or to move on to being genuinely grateful to him for the chance to redecorate. Hanzo had Opinions about interior decorating, and the master bath was truly an eyesore - even _before_ Jesse had tried to fix it with a pipe wrench, dismantled half the shower, and then declared it needed a professional. Hanzo was simply grateful he didn’t have to _look_ at any of it while he showered.

Jesse was still asleep when he got back out, and Hanzo saw absolutely no reason to get dressed, so he stayed naked and went back to painting. His brush had partially dried, leaving a paint splotch on the hardwood floor, but they were planning to redo that too so he left the splotch, and settled for rinsing his paint brush out in the kitchen sink and refilling his paint tray.

He could tell when Jesse woke up: he could feel eyes staring at his backside. But they were warm and appreciative, and Hanzo was surprised to find that he rather liked being ogled.

“I din’t know painters worked nekkid,” Jesse teased finally. “Thought that was only for the models.”

Hanzo pretended to ignore him.

“You missed a spot.”

Hanzo pretended to glare at him over his shoulder, but couldn’t manage to summon the full depth of a scowl, and felt his lips twitching instead. “Are you going to offer to show me how it’s done?”

“ _Ooo_. _Su_ gar.” Jesse grinned broadly, getting up. “What an _invitation_.” He crossed the room to Hanzo and leaned down to nip his shoulder, hand sliding around his hip. “And after you showered without me, too.” Another nip. He gave Hanzo the lightest, sweetest lil spank on the behind, and then wandered off, smirking.

Hanzo was left staring after him with a pleased, dazed look on his face, all four cheeks faintly blushing.

When Jesse came out of the shower he was wearing his blue jeans. Hanzo was disappointed that he was wearing even _that_ much, but he didn’t complain. He heard Jesse putzing around in the kitchen for a while, but he couldn’t imagine what he was up to in there - they had very little food, still. But after a while he came back out and began hammering trim around the archway again, his face and body language absurdly bland and innocent. Hanzo immediately got suspicious.

Twenty-five minutes later the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Jesse said, still smiling blandly. He set his hammer down and wandered off, leaving Hanzo in a state of mild panic looking for his clothes.

Cherry blushed a little when the shirtless hottie opened the door. Her mom’d _told_ her the new neighbors were cute, but goddamn, Cherry had not expected them to be _this_ cute. “Golden Panda special delivery,” she managed to stammer, holding the bags of take-out at him.

The hottie dived a hand into his blue jeans and pulled out a couple twenties. “Keep the change, huh?” he grinned, taking the food and kicking the door shut in her face.

Cherry stared at the door for a moment, reminding herself not to be offended - the last two people who lived here had been a sweet little old couple who’d always invited her in for tea - and then she pulled herself together and went back up the walk.

“Wh - How are you _naked_ again already?” a deeper voice squawked.

Cherry automatically turned to look. The hottie’s naked backside sashayed past the window, a take-out bag in either hand, hips bouncing suggestively toward another figure she could only barely make out. Muffled, reluctant laughter wafted out the window, as other hands took the take-out bags. And then arms - both well-muscled, one _extremely_ heavily tattooed - slid around the hottie’s bare back.

Cherry rolled her eyes and sighed. She’d _told_ her mother they were gay.


End file.
